Black Ice
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Mal's life after the battle with Uma has been rather peaceful, but she still couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen again. And when 4 new Villain Kids show up to Auradon, Mal's theory has been confirmed. Among the new arrivals is the two kids she grew...to "fear". How will life be for Mal and her friends now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mal walked down the halls of Auradon Prep, with her bag in one hand and her phone in the other. Her purple and green case glistened in the pale lighting of the school, as she made her way to her final class for the day. It had been a while since the battle with Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Mal couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the end ever since that day. It was extremely weird in her opinion.

As she walked passed the big opened door that lead to the front campus of the school, she noticed a limo pulling up to the statue up from. She stared for a moment before seeing King Ben, son of Belle and Beast, standing there with another girl of pure snowy white hair and pale skin. Her back was to her, but she could see a cute but fancy icy blue dress and glass high-heeled shoes. Mal had no idea who she was except for some kind of princess, but she could see her shoulders were tensed up like she was nervous about something, or was scared that something was about to happen.

She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. She was already late for her class, but she also wanted to know what was going on. So Mal set her bag on the table by the door and walked up to Ben, touching his shoulder as she did. He looked her way and smiled as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen.

"Hey, Mal." He said, making the white haired girl look over at them, now showing Mal her lilac eyes. They were pretty and went well with her whole snow and ice inspired outfit.

"Hey." Mal said back as she looked up at Ben again. "What's going on here?"

"4 new VKs are coming to Auradon Prep today." The girl responded as Mal could see a snowflake necklace now around her neck. It had a small C in the center of it. So her name must have started with a C.

"Really? I thought that was tomorrow!" Mal stated with surprise as the limo pulled up to them.

"So did I. But Crystal here warned me earlier today." Ben said, making Mal nod her head in understanding. Crystal...that's a different name. The purple haired girl thought as the back door to the limo opened and revealed a girl with medium length green hair walk out, wearing an all green dress with black lace covering the whole thing, and green leather combat boots. Her eyes were brown and her skin was a pale white. But Mal knew immediately who this was. It was Evelyn, Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, or Elphaba as Maleficent called her.

The next one to come out was a young boy, with short blue hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a lot of charcoal gray clothing with some blue accents, while he also wore a long chained necklace with a Greek amulet hanging from it. Mal knew him too. Hayden, Son of Hades. He was a bit of a hot head like his father, but he knew when to cool down.

Then two others came out. It was another boy and another girl. But they looked similar in everyway. From their midnight hair and golden gray eyes, to their pale skin. Even they both wore black...ALL black. They had to have been twins.

The girl wore a short black dress with black leather high-heeled boots that stopped just below her knees. Her black leather jacket seemed to have shined in the sunlight, and her midnight hair was up in a high ponytail, with some of it hanging from the sides of her face. Her ear rings, however, showed everyone who she was, as well as her necklace that matched the ear rings. They were black horses.

The boy who looked like the girl wore black denim jeans, black ankle boots with some spikes on the front where his toes rested, and a plain black t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. His midnight hair swooped to the side a little and his ears seemed to have been pierced too, but with black spiked ear rings instead.

Mal's eyes widened at seeing them. She knew EXACTLY who these two were and she wasn't happy that they were here. They made her life a living NIGHTMARE! Which, was their specialty considering who their father was.

They were Jett and Raven Black, Son and Daughter of the Boogeyman. They were vicious and only caused trouble on the Isle of the Lost, which always made Mal's mother either laugh with joy from how bad they really were, or snear with hatred at how they were always one step ahead of her. Raven was the worst out of the two, though! She always beat Mal at each villainous thing she wanted to do, and at Dragon Hall, she was the most popular and the most feared out of Mal's group.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Ben said, breaking Mal out of her trance, as the 4 new VKs looked at him. Evelyn was chewing some gum as she stared at him. She was almost like a second Evie in Mal's opinion. She liked fashion and accessories like Evie, but she didn't love it. She was more of a witch like her mom, trying to figure out the best possible spell to use on a given day. Mal used to hang out with her a little bit before things got weird once Evelyn started seeing Harry Hook, Son of Captain. She recently found out that they broke it off once Harry started seeing Uma behind her back.

"Thanks, Beasty Boy." Raven said with smirk as her golden gray eyes shined a bit with yellow and back. That was her little gimmick. She'd make her eyes glow to try and strike fear in any of her victims before giving them a terrible nightmare. 99% of the time it worked, while1% didn't. And surprisingly Evie was that 1%.

"Raven, be nice!" Evelyn yelled.

"I said thanks!" Raven yelled back.

"Anyway...!" Ben interrupted. "...we hope you make yourselves at home here in Auradon."

"I'm sure we will, King Ben." Hayden said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mal stared at the 4 Villain Kids for a while, before she noticed Raven look right at her and smirk. She gulped as she watched the black clothed villain walk up to her, her heels clicking against the cement sidewalk as she did so. She reached out with her black painted nails and grazed Mal's long purple hair, pushing it behind her shoulder and sending chills down the young dragon's spine.

"Mal Bertha Noir...it's been while." Raven said, with that same smirk on her face.

"Yes it has, Raven." Mal said in response, as she tried to keep the fear hidden in her voice. But Raven couldn't just hear it...she could taste it.

"Wow, even after all these years, your fear still tastes good!" She said with a smile before patting her on the shoulder and walking past her with the others following suit. Ben saw this and immediately took hold of her hand, squeezing it to reassure her that everything would be okay, before walking away himself to show the new Villain Kids around.

"I can't believe she's here." Mal said to herself before feeling a hand on her shoulder, making her look up and see Crystal staring at her with her lilac orbs shining in the sun.

"Believe me, same here." She said. "My dad warned me about their father, Pitch. From what he's told me, I can only imagine what they're like."

"Yeah. I've lived 16 years with them on the Isle. I know what they're capable of." Mal said in return.

"I bet." Crystal said with a giggle, which only made Mal smile. "But don't worry, Lady Mal, I'm sure they're going to be on a very thin rope."

"I sure hope so." Mal sighed as she watched Ben pointing which was the girls' dorm was and which was the boys' dorm was. "Say, I heard your name was Crystal. Who are you the descendant of?"

"Oh, I'm Crystal Frost..." Crystal began with a smile. "...Daughter of Jack Frost."

 **Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The purple haired girl laid down in her room, thinking of the recent encounter with the new Villain Kids. Seeing these kids that she used to strike fear into because of her mother being the ruler of the Isle was strange to her. She wasn't the same girl that she was back then. She was a Lady of the Court now, girlfriend to the King. Things have changed for her these days.

"Hey Mal!" Evie called out as she quickly ran into the room to see Mal laying in her bed. "I heard that Raven and Jett Black arrived today. How you holding up?"

"Oh, Evie! You cut your date short just to be with me?!"

"Of course! Friends come first, boys come second." Evie stated before walking up to Mal's bed and sat on the edge. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Mal began as she sat up some. "All she did was basically say it was "nice" to see me again and went on her way. That's it!"

"I will not be surprised if you have a nightmare tonight." Evie deadpanned which made Mal roll her eyes.

"You and me both. I swear, she's evil!"

"Well she is a Villain Kid."

"Yeah..." Mal began before throwing her legs off her bed and sat on the edge. "...and I don't think Crystal's too happy about her arrive either, including her brother."

"Crystal Frost" Evie asked making Mal look at her confused. "She's in my fashion club. She's also really fun!"

"Well, considering who her father is, I'm not surprised." Mal stated with a smile as the two friends laughed at the resemblance of the young white head.

XXXXXXXXX

Jett and Hayden were sitting in their dorm room, waiting for Raven and Evelyn to come on over. Hayden was getting too into this video game that was there while Jett was busy reading a book on his father's enemy.

"My father is going to die over this!" Jett yelled as he continued to read with amusement.

"I thought your dad was immortal!" Hayden called as he lost the round and made his hair flare up in red like his father's out of anger.

"Dude, chill." Jett began as he looked up finally. "It's just a game."

"Right, right. I'm cool, I'm cool." Hayden began as a knock was heard on the door.

"It's about time, Raven." Jett said under his breath before closing the book and walking up to the door, opening it up to see Crystal standing there. "And you're not Raven."

"No, I'm not your sister." Crystal said as she hesitantly held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Crystal Frost, Daughter of Jack Frost."

"Figured as much. You look just like him." Jett said, ignoring the held out hand, which made Crystal pull it back in quickly. "Well, except for the eye color. Jack Frost doesn't have lilac eyes...not that I know of."

"Right. Uh, no, he doesn't." She began. "I get them from my mom."

"Who is your mom?"

This made Crystal's nervous smile fade to that of a frown as she touched the snowflake necklace around her neck. "I...I wish I knew." She finally said, breaking Hayden from his game as the Game Over sign came back as he was looking at her.

"You don't have a mom?" Jett asked surprised.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I have to have a mom somewhere out there!" Crystal began with a nervous giggle. "But, I just wish I knew who she was."

"Bummer." Jett said trying to sound evil. He could have easily made her life right now a living heck by giving her negative thoughts about her mom, but...something stopped him. He couldn't find the will to do so to her.

"Yeah, well, that's my life for you." Crystal said before breaking out of her sad state and smiled her pearly white smile again. "Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to Auradon personally and to tell you that if you need anything, go ahead and ask me."

"Why help us?" Hayden began as he turned off the game. "We're villains."

"My father always taught me to love, not hate. And that means with everyone I meet I have to show kindness...including to you guys."

Jett grinned at this statement before he heard and felt his sister near by, making his grin falter. "Uh, thanks, Lady Frost, but..."

"Please, call me Crystal."

"Jett. See you around."

"See you around." And with that, Crystal walked away from the room right as Raven and Evelyn walked into the room.

"Talking to the enemy's offspring, huh Jett?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face. Any chance she had to tease her brother, she was going to take it.

"Shut up, Raven." Jett said before closing the door behind her. "Don't forget, I can prick you whenever I can!"

"Can it!"

"Rave, it's been a year! I don't think my spell worked!" Evelyn said with sorrow. "Besides, it would have happened by now if it did."

"We don't know that for sure, Lyn." Hayden began. "You did cast that practice spell on Raven on the Isle."

"There's that too."

"Good. Now that that history lesson is over with, can we get down to business please?!" Raven called out annoyed.

 **(SONG: "Wicked Ones" - DOROTHY)**

JETT: And that would be...?

RAVEN: Getting Jack Frost's staff.

Everyone nodded in understanding as wicked smirks painted themselves on their faces.

 _RAVEN: This night ain't for the faint of heart/for the faint of_ _heart/for the faint of heart/this night ain't for the faint of heart/cause the faint of heart/gonna fall apart._

Evelyn quickly fixed her long green hair a bit while looking in her compact mirror before closing it quickly and looking at her friends..

 _EVELYN: This night ain't for the Holy Man/with the Holy Plan/for the promised land_

 _RAVEN: This night we got the evil hand/and the evil hand/gonna raise the dead._

The 4 new VKs walked out of the dorm room together as they start walking down the hall towards the exit.

 _RAVEN: Ain't no sleep when the wicked play/all we do is get laid/ooh-oh-oh/ooh-oh-oh-oh/ain't no love when the wicked run/all we do is get lay of/lay off/lay off/we're wicked ones/wicked ones!_

Raven then saw Princess Audrey sleeping in her room as she was walking by, seeing the golden sand of a dream from Sandy, and smirks as her eyes flash yellow a bit and a mist of black sand forms around her hand. She tosses it towards the golden forms of her and Chad Charming, turning it black and making her wince in her nightmare.

 _JETT: This night ain't for the faint of heart/for the faint of heart/for the faint of heart/this night ain't for the faint of heart/cause when the train wreck comes/gonna leave them out._

 _RAVEN: Ain't no sleep when the wicked play/all we do is get laid/ooh-oh-oh/ooh-oh-oh-oh/ain't no love when the wicked run/all we do is get lay of/lay off/lay off/we're wicked ones/wicked ones!_

As Raven and her gang walk out of the dormitory, they walked towards the front of campus, keeping an eye out for either the king, Mal, or any of the guards to catch them. But Raven did notice a young boy of maybe 18, a year above her at 17, sitting in a floating golden sand cloud. She stared for a moment before running off after her friends

 _RAVEN: Ain't no sleep when the wicked play/all we do is get laid/ooh-oh-oh/ooh-oh-oh-oh/ain't no love when the wicked run/all we do is get lay of/lay off/lay off/we're wicked ones/wicked ones!_

 **(End of song)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven walked through the front doors of the museum, looking around immediately for the right section that held the Guardian artifacts. Jett did the same as Evelyn and Hayden walked around aimlessly.

"I'm not seeing it, Raven!" Jett yelled to his sister as she shooshed him. There on the floor she noticed a small bunny, looking around like it was nothing. She cocked her head in confusion as she walked towards it and bent down to it's level.

"What is a rabbit like you doing in this building?" She asked with a sinister smirk on her face. The bunny looked up at her, saw the glowing golden grey eyes of hers, and shivered a bit. But she wasn't scared, it was just a force of habit for this little thing.

"I'm aloud in here, don't worry," It said, with a sweet as candy female voice, that had a slight Australian accent in the mix, before a swirl of magic started to go around her, making Raven get to her feet and back up in surprise before the smoke disappeared and showed a young girl with grey and white hair in two high pigtails on the top of her head, as well as wearing a lot of pink and purple.

"That explains you talking," Raven began unamused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Easter Lilly, but my friends just call me Lilly," The girl, Lilly answered. "I'm the Daughter of the Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope."

"Oh good grief! How?!" Hayden yelled as he had walked up to them.

"Don't ask me! I don't even know!" Lilly yelled back with her green eyes holding anger. "But I wouldn't mess with me, mates!"

"Let me guess...or else your father will have our heads?" Raven added, smirking towards her.

"Well...yeah! He's a tough rabbit!"

"I prefer to call him Kangaroo, Lil," A male voice spoke up from around the corner, making the kids look over to see a young man with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes wearing a frosted royal blue hoodie and brown pants leaning aginst the wall while smirking at them. The one thing, however, is that he was wearing blue sneakers.

"Uncle Jack!" Lilly yelled with frustration, which only made the Winter Spirit chuckle.

"Jack Frost?" Jett asked with wide eyes, making Jack look at the group of four Villain Kids. He noticed Evelyn and Hayden were minding their own business, but he recognized the Twin Nightmares immediately thanks to their features and eyes.

"Jett and Raven Black...never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd meet you two," Jack said with a stoik face, not showing any amusement.

"Funny...we thought the same thing," Raven said with a smirk. "We met your daughter...pretty girl."

"She is, yes," Jack grimaced. "I just have one thing to say..."

"Jack..." Lilly began to stop him, only to have him raise a hand to her to stop her protests.

"King Ben may trust you all to behave. But with me...knowing who your father is...don't expect much from me."

"Wasn't planning on it," Raven countered.

"And if you even think of causing nightmares like your dad..."

"We get it, you'll have us sent back!" Hayden yelled impatiently.

"Yeah!" Jack could be menacing when he wanted to be, that's for sure. His eyes held anger and fear in them, which made Raven breath in as her eyes shined in the light of the museum.

"Wow...the fear for your daughter is quite delicious," She said with a smirk before leaving the duo there, her friends following behind her.

"I can't believe we just met Crystal's father!" Evelyn yelled as she clutched her spellbook to her chest.

"Yeah, well...don't get too excited about it, dearie," Raven began as they turned a corner and found the villain section, seeing Maleficent, Cruella DeVille, Jafar, and the Evil Queen statues standing in front of them. "He's the enemy."

"I'm surprised he was wearing shoes. Father said..."

"Father said a lot of things, Jett!" Raven interrupted as they turned another corner and stopped dead. There stood the statues of Hades, the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Boogeyman, Pitch Black.

"Whoa...those are our parents," Hayden declared as he stared at his father's statue, with Evelyn looking at her mother's.

"Father..." Jett said as he looked at Pitch's statue, showing his glowing eyes and pale skin, with the same wicked smirk the twins grew up knowing. His robes seemed to be a bit darker then they were on the Isle they yad noticed.

 **(SONG: "Evil Like Me" - Descendants) [Lyric change]**

"You know what? Let's continue the search! Come on!" Hayden yelled as he ran out of the room, with Evelyn following behind him as well as Jett. But the person staying behind was Raven, as she continued to stare at her father's statue, feeling things she didn't even know she could feel. Was she doing the right thing?

 _RAVEN: Look at you/look at me/I don't know who to be/father/is it wrong/is it right/be a thief in the night/father/tell me what to do..._

The young spirit was about to turn around when black shadows started to surround her, making her spin back around, seeing her father staring right back at her, his hands behind his back in a regal pose as he slowly descended the stairs.

RAVEN: Father?

PITCH: Don't be so hard on yourself, my little fearling. _I was once like you my child/once so long ago/fought against my enemies/oh, but all that you know/now I put my heart aside/and I use my head/now I think it's time you learned/what your dear old papa says..._

RAVEN: And that is...?

 _PITCH: Don't you want to be evil/like me/don't you want to be mean/don't you want to make mischief/your daily/routine/well you can spend your life attending to the poor/but when you're evil doing less is/doing more/don't you want to be ruthless/and rotten/and mad/don't you want to be very, very good at being bad. I had tried my whole life long/to do the worst I can/clawed my way to victory/built my master plan/now the time has come my dear/for you to take your place/promise me you'll try to be/an absolute disgrace. Don't you want to be evil/like me/don't you want to be cruel/don't you want to be nasty/and brutal/and cool/and when you grab that staff/that's when your reign begins/who wants a Nightmare Queen/without a sack of sins/don't you want to be heartless/and harden/as stone/don't you want to be finger licking evil to the bone. This is not for us to ponder/this was preordained/you and I shall rule together/freedom soon regained/master of the universe/powerful and strong/daughter/hear me/help me/join me/won't you sing along!?_

 _BOTH: Yeah we're gonna be evil/it's true/never gonna think twice!_

 _RAVEN: And we're gonna be spiteful...!_

 _PITCH: Yes, spiteful/that's nice/in just an hour or two/our future's safe and sure/this father-daughter act is/going out on tour/if you want to be evil/and awful/and free/then you should thank your lucky star/that you were born the girl you are/the daughter of a fearsomely, gruesome king/like/ME!_

 **(End of the song)**

In that moment, everything went back to normal. Raven saw the shadows had disappeared and her father's statue was back in his normal place. She looked behind her, seeing the opening again, before taking a big deep breath and ran out of it. Her father was right...she had to do this for them.

She ran down the hall and stopped when she got to the Guardian section of the museum. There, front and center, was Jack Frost's staff. The former source of his powers was just floating there in a big tube case.

"Wow..." Evelyn began with a smile. "It's even more magical in person."

"And we're going to be stealing it," Jett said as he went to touch the glass of the case, only to have the alarm go off on them.

"RUN!" Raven yelled as they all ran out the back door and back towards campus, right as Jack ran into the room. He looked at the case with his staff in it and sighed through his nose. He knew Raven and her brother and friends were here to steal it. And he couldn't imagine what Pitch would do if he got his hands on it.

"Uncle Jack?" He turned around, seeing Lilly standing there with worry in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" She seemed timid and scared, just like how a bunny would be if something was threatening them.

"Everything is fine, Lil. Don't be scared," Jack began as he looked back at his staff. "Just a false alarm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day was another bust to grab the staff. Raven was trying to re-work their plan outside in the court yard whil eating her lunch, when a young 18-year-old sandy gold haired boy walked out with a pine green haired male.

The pine green haired man had white skin and violet eyes that seemed to have sparkled in the sunlight. He wore a peachy colored baseball tee shirt with green skinny jeans and brown combat boots. On his back, however, were a pair of humming bird like wings. He even had a necklace around his neck with a single tooth charm in the center. This was obviously Tommy Tooth, Son of the Tooth Fairy.

The other boy with the sandy gold hair had gold eyes and white skin. He wore what looked like a sandy color hoodie with dark gold jeans and brown-gold sneakers. This was Shawn Sands, Son of the Sandman, or Sandy.

Unlike his father, Shawn could actually talk. "So what do you think of the four new villain kids coming to Auradon?" He asked his pine green haired companion.

"Well, so far no reports of nightmares from the Nightmare Twins. So that's a good sign," Tommy answered before he noticed Raven with a book about their mueseum in front of her. "And speak of the devil, there she is."

Shawn looked over and immediately, his heart leaped as his cheeks started to warm up. Raven was a slim girl, wearing what looked to be a black, skin tight leather dress with thigh-high leather stiletto boots of the same color. And somehow, Shawn was finding himself falling for the young fearling.

"Whoa..." was what Shawn started with. "I wasn't expecting her to look like that."

"What? Pretty?" Tommy asked, seeing somewhat of what Shawn saw, but he had someone already in his sights.

"Yeah," Shawn said as he saw a girl with tan white skin, long black hair that faded into a silvery white color at the tips, and her own icy blue eyes walk out onto the campus as well. This was Nikki Claus, Daughter of North.

Immediately, Tommy checked his breath to see if it smelled good and looked over at Shawn. "There's Nikki," he began.

"Go!" Shawn exclaimed, making Tommy practically ran to her after he was given permission, which made the dream child chuckle a bit before looking back at Raven.

She had her legs crossed like a lady, still reading the book, when Shawn got up the courage and walked up to her. He sat in the seat across from her, which made her look up from the tops of her golden grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"You're Raven Black, right?" Shawn asked with a smile.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm Shawn Sands, Sandy's son." This seemed to have peaked Raven's interest as she slammed her book shut and gave him her full attention.

"Well then, hi," she said with a smirk. Just because she was a villain kid, didn't mean she couldn't flirt with a cute boy. Even if this boy was the opposite of what she was. Who knows. Maybe he could be they to getting Jack Frost's staff.

XXXXXXXX

"Ben, where are you taking me?!" Mal exclaimed with a giggle as Ben pulled his girlfriend through the Enchanted Forest and to the spot where they had their first date.

"Just be patient," Ben said as he got behind her, seeing that her eyes were still closed. "We're almost there...now open your eyes."

Mal listened and opened her pine green eyes, seeing the arches of their first date and the enchanted pond in front of her. It was covered in ice and snow, with little dragon ice figurines decorating some areas.

"Oh my...Ben...this is beautiful," Mal began as she turned around and stopped dead when she saw the young king on one knee behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stood there, staring into his brown eyes.

A smile dressed Ben's face with hope as he held out a diamond engagement ring in his hand.

"When I first met you, I felt my heart tug," Ben began, making Mal smile. "I knew in that moment, it was love at first sight. That we were meant to be. So, Mal Bertha Noir, will you make me the happiest king in the world, and marry me?"

"Ben..." Mal was speechless as she stared at him, a smile slowly growing in her pale face. "Yes...yes!" She exclaimed as Ben stood up and placed the ring on her left hand ring finger, before sharing a sweet, and passionate, kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Evie was in her room, finishing up her business expenses of her fashion line. Doug, Son of Dopey, fixing up a box filled with eccesseries, when another box flew up by itself and hit him in the head.

"Ow," he said out loud, making Evie look over at him from her computer.

"You okay, babe?" She asked, making Doug smile at her caring nature towards him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Mal must be using magic again. A box hit my head!"

"Mal gave up her spell book, remember?" Evie began before laughter was heard at her door. The blue haired girl looked over to see Evelyn standing there with her green leather bound spell book in her own hands.

"Unless there's another magician in Auradon," she said with a smile towards Evie.

"Evelyn!" Evie exclaimed as she rushed towards the young teen witch and gave her a big hug. "It's been so long!"

"It has!" said Evelyn as she hugged her back. After a while, they pulled away.

"Wow, you look just like your mom!" Evie exclaimed as she played a bit with Evelyn's long green hair. "Minus the skin color obviously."

"Yeah," Evelyn countered before looking at the racks of clothes in the dorm room. "Whoa. Did you make all these, E?"

"I did, Lyn," Evie answered as she pulled out a green satin gown with some black lace here and there. It was a sweetheart neckline with a section that looked to be half a turtle neck.

"This one was inspired by you," said Evie with a smile as she looked over at Doug, who was smiling too.

"Me? Really?" Evelyn asked shocked.

"Yeah! I mean, you can take the girl out of Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl." The two girls laughed at that statement before Evie put the dress back on the rack and looked over at Doug once more.

"Evelyn, this is my boyfriend, Doug, son of Dopey," Evie introduced as Evelyn held out her black leather gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile as Doug shook her hand. "I'm Evelyn, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"I figured as much since you can use magic," Doug said with a chuckle as they released each other's hand. "I actually thought you'd have green skin...like your mother, of course."

"Yeah, well, her green skin gene turned into where my hair is that color," Evelyn explained as she looked at her spellbook.

"What's wrong, Lyn?" Evie asked her old friend as she had her sit down on the blue sheeted bed.

"It's just, last year, I tried out this practice spell on Raven Black," Evelyn began.

"Pitch Black's daughter?" Doug asked. "Why?"

"She supports my magic," said the teen witch. "It was a spell kind of like the one Maleficent used on Princess Aurora all those years ago. You know, to put someone in a deep sleep for a long time. Obviously, it didn't work, but..."

"You think it'll still take effect even though it was casted on the Isle," Evie finished, getting the gist of what Evelyn was trying to say. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Lyn."

"But, Evie...!" Evelyn began as she opened up the spellbook and showed the spell she had put on Raven a year ago. "After I casted it, a date showed up underneath it!"

"What's the date?" Doug asked.

"October 31, 2018...Raven's and Jett's birthday!"

"Wow, even their birthday is spooky!" Evie exclaimed.

"Focus, E!" yelled Evelyn.

"Why so worried about it?" Doug asked. "I'm sure Raven wrote that date in there to scare you."

"Maybe," the young witch began. "But I also know her handwriting! This ain't it!"

"Lyn, relax," began Evie as her blue hair fell over her shoulders as se bent down to look into Evelyn's brown eyes. "Now, if this really important for you. What are you thinking?"

"I think..." Evelyn began as she took a deep breath and looked into Evie's own brown eyes with worry. "...I think that's the day the spell will take effect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hayden stood in the gardens of Auradon Prep, playing with the flames he made in his hands, as well as smiling at the fact that he could make them in the first place, since the barrier on the isle prevented him from doing any kind of magic. His blue hair was blowing in the gentle breeze of the kingdom, when he heard the crunch of the gravel behind him. He spun around to see Mal standing there by the fountain, with a grin on her face that kind of surprised the young villain. She usually didn't smile at him like that.

"Wow," she spoke with a sweet and gentle tone to her voice. "It's been, what, three years?"

"Feels like four," Hayden answered back with a small chuckle before seeing the glint of Mal's engagement ring in the heat of the sun. He would have said something, but he expected she'd want to tell Evie first, that is if she hadn't already.

"Probably was," began Mal, before rushing up to him and giving him a hug, Hayden returning it out of his better judgement. "Hey twin brother." This made Hayden grin himself before they pulled away from the other.

"Hey twin sister," he spoke again. "How's mom?"

"Ah, don't ask!" Mal yelled, making Hayden laugh at this statement. "She's too disappointed in me."

"Because you went good."

"Exactly," began the violet haired teen with a smile now. "How's dad?"

"Same way a bit. You know how he is, with being the God of the Underworld," Hayden began as his expression seemed to have fallen from a smiling face, to a look of sorrow and pain.

"I'm sorry, Hayden," Mal began as she touched his arm in a caring, sisterly way. "Mom was the same way with me. Expecting things from me, that I couldn't deliver right away."

"I know, Mal! I know. It's just..." Hayden began with a sigh. "It's just that, you weren't around."

"Hayden..."

"Mal, I get it. You wanted to be there, but couldn't. Because you got to come to Auradon first," Hayden began. "And now, it seems that you get to marry the king." This made Mal look at her hand and sigh in response.

"I haven't told anyone yet, and you've figured it out quickly."

"When you've hung out with Evelyn you're whole life, you notice things quick," the blue haired teen sighed again as he started messing with the hem of his shirt sleeve.

"Mal!" A voice called out, making the two villain kids look over to see a girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as tanned white skin and wearing a dress that looked almost like a modern adaptation of a Greek dress, standing by the door to the dorms. "Evie would like to see you in your guys' dorm."

"Oh, thanks Hera, I'll be right there," Mal said as the girl, Hera, smiled and walked away. "Hera, daughter of Hercules."

"I figured," Hayden said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare!" Mal yelled, making Hayden chuckle as they started walking back into the dorms. "It's good to see you again, twin brother."

"You too, twin sister."

XXXXXXXX

Jack Frost sat in the common room of the school, waiting for Crystal to show up, when he saw Mal walk in with Hayden, laughing at stories as they made it to the girls' dormitory stairs.

"See ya around, Hayden?" Mal asked.

"You bet! It's not like I'm going back to the isle anytime soon," Hayden exclaimed before they laughed again and went their separate ways.

"Hey, Hayden!" Jack called over to him as he quickly stood up, catching the blue haired villain off guard. "Have you seen Crystal?"

"Your daughter?"

"No, my pet cat!" Jack said sarcastically. "Yes, my daughter!"

"I don't know where she is! Maybe she's with her friends?" Hayden suggested when Crystal's laugh echoed through the halls, making the two boys look up to see Crystal walking down the staircase with...

"Jett?" Hayden asked, making the male nightmare look over at them, with Crystal looking at her father.

"Dad?" She asked. "What are you doing here? You never come to Auradon Prep!"

"What? Am I not aloud to see my daughter at school?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Funny, dad," Crystal sighed as she looked over at Jett. "Forgive him. He's a bit protective of me."

"I can tell," Jett said as he sat on the stair railing. "Well, I'll see you around, princess." And with that, he slid down the railing and landed on his feet at the bottom, saluting Jack as he walked away.

"Found her!" Hayden yelled before running up the stairs and heading back to his room.

"Dad, seriously, why are you really here?" Crystal asked as she walked up to him.

"Why were you hanging out with Jett Black?" Jack answered with another question, making the lilac eyes of Crystal roll. "You know who his father is."

"I do, dad! It's just...!" she began with a sigh. "I've been showing him around since he's new to Auradon. There's no harm in that, right?"

"I...guess not," the young guardian sighed in defeat as he looked into his daughter's eyes, seeing the same regal and noble soul as her mother. "You know, you look just like your mother."

"Dad," Crystal began with a smile now. "You say that everyday. I think I know that now." She went to walk around her father, when he grabbed her arm gently to stop her, making her look at him confused.

"Hon," he began, looking her right in the eye so she knew he wouldn't be lying. "I have something really important to tell you-"

XXXXXXXX

Mal walked into her room, seeing Evelyn standing by the window, clutching her spell book like it was the only thing left in her little evil life.

"What's up?" the violet haired girl asked as Evie looked up from her hands on her bed.

"Mal," she began as she gestured for her best friend to sit down, which Mal did as she sat down on her bed across from Evie and Doug, waiting to see if Evelyn walked over as well. Which she did eventually after about two minutes.

"We have something to tell you," Evie began, looking concerned. "But first, do you believe that magic could still be on the Isle of the Lost?"

"Well after a hole was created years back, I'd be surprised if there wasn't," Mal answered. "Why?" After a while, Evelyn took a deep breath and held open her spell book, showing the spell she used on Raven. Mal took a good look at it for a moment, before noticing the date at the bottom of the page. "Did you write that, Lyn?"

"No!" Evelyn yelled. "It appeared moments after I said the spell!"

"Okay," Began Mal, "so who do we have to keep our eyes out for?"

Evie was hesitant to answer her, as was Doug and Evelyn. But Mal sort of just knew. She looked down at the page again, sighing in defeat as she saw the name, just lightly scribbled under the date.

'Raven Black'

 **Rest in Peace, Cameron Boyce . We love and miss you.**


End file.
